1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an optical disc having pre-formatted zone addresses. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an optical disc where zone addresses formed thereon are formatted by making track grooves waved in a radial direction according to a predetermined modulation rule.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the arrangement of addresses in DVD-RAM discs, MO discs, CD-R discs, and CD-RW discs, for example, address information is typically pre-formatted at each minimum unit of data recording, e.g., at each sector. Also, a DVD-RAM disc has a structure of having spiral tracks for land and groove recording. However, in the above disc structures, files are managed according to the minimum units, or by each sector, and according to the arrangement of the corresponding addresses. Thus, the above method is effective for small amounts of data. However, when a large amount of data, e.g., a large image file, is to be managed, the above structure becomes a very ineffective system. Further, specifically in the DVD-RAM disc, manufacturing of a disc becomes difficult and results in increased cost, in response to land and groove recording.